The secret Life of Agent kennedy
by xXRebecca x ChambersX fan xX
Summary: What kind of man was he? { Leon X Rebecca } Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (**Prologue****)**

The majestic tourists ship creaked and groaned; . Days from land, it split the

ocean towards the great city in the north, carrying

500 people: a man in his late thirties– a man the people knew only as

the lonely American man

He was among them now, alone on the

deck, where he has lowered his jacket to let himself be lashed by sea spray, sipping at it with

his face in the wind. Once a day he did this. He

appeared from his cabin to pace the deck, chose a

spot to gaze out at sea, then returned below.

Sometimes he stood on the upper deck, Always he stared out at the white crested

sea.

Everyday the crewglances at the solitary, pensive figure.

What kind of man was he? What kind of

man was in their midst?

Furtively they studied him now as he stepped

away from the deck railings

He stood there a moment with his head bowed, his

arms hanging loosely at his sides then he strode along the deck past them and back to his

cabin. And when the door shut behind him some girls found that they had been holding their breath.

"What is the story of this man?Did anyone try to talk to him?"

"Hard to believe that a handsome man like him very depressed for some reason" the girls chatting together.

"I will speak with him right now" blonde girl said to her friends

The man returned to his desk and sat,

pouring a wine before reaching for a book

and pulling it towards him. Then opening it. Beginning

to read he Heard a knock on the door so he Got up from his seat and went toward the door and open it he Saw the blonde girl at the door "Hello Do you mind me if I enter and talk to you for a while"she said with a smile he stared at her strangely for a seconds

"Sure come in "he said in his cold voice

he backed away a little to give her space to enter. The girl sat on a bench on the opposite side of the desk and watched the man return to his chair.

"My name is Sarah I'm from London nice to meet you"she said

**he** Stared at her nervously

"Hello Sarah" he said and sighed

" It's the first time someone come to me after long time, my name is Leon s Kennedy "he said

"Nice to meet you Leon ,this my sound creepy but, I'v been watching you today and ... what's your story how did you end up like this , a man like you shouldn't be like this"Sarah said

"Hmph I get that a lot , so do you really want to hear my story?"he said nervously

"Ofcourse if you don't mind open up, you can trust me I swear I will never tell a soul about you ,as proof I will tell you my darkest secret "She said then frowned and sat a bit more stiffly, her spine so straight that it arched elegantly against the wood of the chair back.

"I worked as a stripper for 1 month and I lost my virginity because of it my reason is I needed the money for food and stuff back then i was really poor now do you trust me?"she whispered

Leon stared at her with wide eyes "Wow , ah "

Silence filled the room for a minute

"Ok ... let me start from the very beginning"

_**Author note :This is it the first part of my story, I hope you like { Review Please thank you }**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All characters you recognize belong to capcom**_

_**I only own the story and the character (Sarah)**_

_Chapter 2_

_**{October 7 / 2005**__} _

_After spain mission_

_Ashley and I remain at hospital in the same room and will stay here for_

_the time being. At least until one or two __ how shall I __put this? __uncertainties __are resolved. _

_we remain at the behest of our president_

_Marck Graham . Frustrating as it is __to be stuck here we both get rid of the plaga before we left the island. and __The manners of the man oh god . Are __Ashley__ really kin? I begin to doubt it. For instead of greeting this news with the enthusiasm it so clearly warranted, I could have sworn I heard him sigh or perhaps I should give him the benefit of the doubt: perhaps he was simply out of breath and still can't believe it Ashley alive and safe, stepped into another world. He gathered himself and went inside._

_lounged behind the desk. He stood as the doctor and nurses entered. 'Mr. president , greet to see Ashley and her savior in one piece" __he __eyed the man, not much liking what he saw. For one thing, he had an insolent, ironic manner. There was no doubt, also, that_

_he had been informed of me and Ashley's condition … __and, by the look of him, planned to make the most of the temporary power the situation afforded enough, when he next spoke it was with a barely disguised smirk. 'Think nothing of it i will take good care of them .' The __Doctor __ assume a look of counterfeit he come near me_

_"I heard alot about you and now I can see why you soo popular" in that moment I wished I could punch him in the face to wipe off that silly smirk This is only the first day of torture._

_In the next day i woke up late in the morning with Ashley shaking my shoulder not especially gently, I should add. However, her insistence was prompted by an interest_

_in my story. For that at least I should be grateful._

_"So?' __s__he said._

'_So what?__"__ If I sounded sleepy, well, that's because I was._

_"C__ome on tell me about that woman in red dress is she your girlfriend? where did you meet her ' __she said __As I pulled myself to a sitting position in my bed I gave the matter some thought._

_"No she is not ... I met her in Raccoon City 5 years ago ... "_

_a knock in the door interrupt me and nurse came in the room and that was the first moment my heart skip a beat _

_That nurse has a beautiful emerald eyes and short black hair creamy white skin_

_"Good Morning , feeling better?"she said_

' _I feel good and refreshed' Ashley spoke to her first "Good you better go back to your bed__In order to give you the needle." I watched silently ashley go back to _

_her bed and lay on her back and the nurse taking ashley's right hand and put an antiseptic in it then she put the needle slowly I noticed the pain in ashley's eyes_

_" Easy now Miss. Graham almost done" Then she put medical tape on place where the needle was_

_"There you go rest now "she said softly._

_Then __s__he turned and looked at me with a smile " if you don't mind __I'm going to measure your blood pressure __now, but I can do it in another time__."_

_"Alright do it now ... "_

_after the measure and taking the needle some how I start feeling my knotted muscles_

_relax at last_

_"What's your name?"I asked her she looked at me with these beautiful eyes_

_"My name is Rebecca Chambers"_

_"just call me Leon no need for mr. Kennedy"_

_"Will ... Leon your blood pressure is good the doctor will come to check on you and Miss. Graham later"_

_"Ok Rebecca ... where are you from?"_

_"Wait wait I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name it's Miss Chambers to you"she said in exasperated tone_

_"Ah. sorry"I was a little disappointed by her reaction_


	3. Chapter 3

_**All characters you recognize belong to capcom**_

_**I only own the story and the character (Sarah)**_

Chapter 3

**8:14 P.M. ...**

_I returned from what I hoped was a final trip to the lab_

_Rebecca still not talking to me that much I always feel unwelcome whenever she comes to check on us and I don't know why even during the blood test she won't look at me directly , I ate my dinner in silence with twisted insides and tortured mind. Why ? _

_"Ashley tell me what's wrong with Rebecca since you always chat with her?"I asked_

_"Wht do you mean?"she said_

_"Will ... she dosen't talk to me that much "_

_Ashley laughed a little and said, "Your reputation with the ladies is widespread everyone knows you as a ( man whore ) "_

_I looked at her in horror __"__No ... no impossible __I'm not like that who said this? who told her?"_

_Ashley was surprised " will rumors bad and why do you care about what she thinks anyway let it go."jealousy in __A__shley's voice obvious_

_I returnd to my bed feeling uneasy " Yeah you're right "_

_Later at night I couldn't sleep for some reason so i decied to take a walk in the silent corridors it was a little creepy but it will take more than a dark corridor to scare me, while I was walking and reading the signs {surgery rooms}_{employees only}_{the reception} suddenly i heard crying voice coming from a room close to the way lead to the reception I want to that room slowly opening the door and I saw her behind the curtains_

_Rebecca laying on the bed crying her eyes out I couldn't stand seeing her like this_

_" Miss chambers ?what's wrong?"I asked_

_she turned and looked at me while wiping her tears"What are you doing here Leon?you should be sleeping "_

_"Come on you will feel better if you talked about what's bothering you"_

_"Go back to bed mister you're the last person I want to see"__she said __in a harsh tone_

_in that moment I had enough "That's it tell me why do you hate me?"_

_"Oh please I know men like you act like an angel just to get into woman's pants and then leave to look for another stupid woman"she said_

_"What ... how dare you say such a thing I'm not like that I never was"_

_She stood and walked towards the door "Yeah sure I believe you_

_"Wait " I yelled but she never turned "Go back to bed you man whore"_

* * *

_"Ok that's it for now Sarah I need to sleep and you should go to sleep as well"_

_"Alright goodnight Leon"_


End file.
